Death of a Warrior
Find out why Belgae, the eldest of the Half-lives, was born. '' ''(Endless Corridor)(background) '' ''Find out how Belgae was born by exploring how the Henge was built by the Forebears. Ganconer states that Belgae is the first of the Half-lives, and instead of relaxing and having a good time with the others, he "chooses to sacrifice himself and serve Livane." After being asked to go check on him, Keats enters the Endless Corridor and confronts Belgae. The halflife supposes that he came from the Forebears that were aware of the Netherworld's existence and created the Henge. These Forebears were eventually destroyed by the generation of humans, for they didn't fear the threat of death. Belgae assumes that he came to be because of this, soKeats agrees to search for Mnemosynes that hold these early memories. When Keats enters the circular room, there is a door in front of him guarded by three crystals. They aren't breakable by the folk that he uses, so he has no choice but to enter the next open area. Blue Crystal Door: Amaryllis and two Beithir - Recommended Agapanthus Red Crystal Door Durandal and Hinky-pinks - You need to defeat Durandal. Hinky-pinks will spawn periodically through the stage. Purple Crystal Door Morallta/Beagallta and several Brollachans - You need to defeat Morallta. You can damage his life bar at the bottom left slowly but it's faster to absorb several Brollachans (more respawn each time) at once, which will damage him. If you agree to the left fairy's request, you will fight two Gallybeggers, 1 Spriggan and one Padfoot for him to advise you look at the bottom right for the life bar. After passing the three crystal trials, Keats appears at the Henge, along with Frizzie, who briefly explains to him the tale of the building of the Henge, as well as the last Warrior and the last Messenger, which took place about 5000 years ago. The Mnemosyne shows a soldier warning Livane that the men were invading, believing that if they control the Netherworld, they could control death itself. However, Livane states that it is too late to stop their fates. With an expression of fear, she asks the soldiers what she must do. They tell her to go with the "last Warrior" and continue to live. Travelling beneath the Henge, Keats finds another Mnemosyne in front of the throne. It shows Livane approaching the Warrior, who rested on the throne, and asked how his injuries were. He pays no mind to them, despite how grave they are, to tell her an important message. It is revealed that it was the Warrior that told Livane to plunge his spear into the Twin Trees in order for their secret of death to stay hidden. Livane hesitates, but the Warrior assures her that it was for the better. Even though death would overwhelm men, they would eventually come to better themselves by finding a reason to live. Livane doesn't want to live alone without the Warrior, but he states that he was born to serve her, and if she prays for him after death, he will return as a halflife. In present time, Livane enters the throne room, telling Keats that she is getting him out of there. As the reporter that he is, Keats questions Livane as to what has become of the Warrior after his death, though his attitude lets her know that he suspects anyhow. Livane states that despair is overwhelming for one person, especially since she was young and naive at the time. Back at the pub, Keats asks Belgae what his name meant. The halflife explains that it originated from the language of the Forebears, meaning "warrior". When Keats pointed out how it didn't suit him well, Belgae agreed, stating that it bothered him since the beginning, but as a halflife, he cherishes the name as his only identity. Belgae points out how odd it was for Keats for care, only for Keats to point out that he's been stuck with him long enough to ask. In return, Belgae acknowledges that Keats has become a more sociable person. Quest Rewards --Acquired Tree Nut x 15! Category:Quests